Dawn
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Formerly When All Hope is Lost! Team Aurora is the new team in the IG1. From the very start they hit troubles, but they pull through because they are family. One also finds true love after a first love is lost. CunninghamxOC.


**This used to be When All Hope is Lost. I decided to rewrite the story out of pure boredom. I liked the main point behind the story, but I couldn't get it to flow. So, I decided to change it up a little bit (like names). I, also, needed time to think about my other stories.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Dawn

The morning came and woke up 23 year old Bianca Simola. Racing was something that she kinda got thrown into by a friend. Don't get her wrong, she has a strong passion for the sport. She did everything possible to stay in shape and win every race that came her way. She got up and did some core exercises. She looked at the pictures that were positioned on the countless tables and shelves in the house. Many were of her and her team over the years. The others were of her dead fiance. She lost him in a plane crash during one of his training exercises. He only died a few weeks ago and kept everything a secret from the media. As far as they knew, he never existed.

"Hey! Bianca! Get out here now! Jack and Madeline will be pissed," A female voice came from down stairs.

"I thought I locked that door!" Bianca said coming down the steps in a black t-shirt and dard blue jeans.

"I have a key. Black again?" The woman said as she watched Bianca slip on black flats.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You have been wearing black for weeks. Haven't you run out yet?"

"No," Bianca said getting into the car.

"Black again?" The male driver said.

"Very funny Dan. I'm still mourning about Roger," Bianca said.

"We know that. We just want you to be happy again and not let this affect your racing. The opener is tonight. That's all we want," Dan said.

"Thanks, Dan and Valentina. I'm trying to get over it, but hold on. Hello?" Bianca said.

"Hi, this is Lucille from the air base. I was just calling to inform you that you will not get any of Roger's assets. It seems that he was married the month before he died. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," The voice said and hung up.

"I'm so glad he's dead. The bastard thought it would be cute and go behind my back and get married with out me. That bitch that he married is getting everything!" Bianca said.

"He what?!" Valentina said.

"You heard me loud and clear!"

"I guess no more black?"

"I'm happy that my dress is yellow right now."

The three pulled up to the HQ. They walked into the main briefing room and sat down.

"It looks like you perked up Bianca," Jack said.

"I learned that he had a secret wife and she's getting everything. Good thing I own the house," Bianca said.

"Alright, Team Aurora has the best potential to win it this year. Just think, three years ago I had a tough 17 Russian, a still-quiet 22 American, and the stunning 20 French beauty. You have come a long way. Tonight is the dawn of new racing," Madeline said.

"She's right. I wanna see us win it big this year! Are you two in?" Bianca said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Welcome to the 2051 IG1 season! This year we have a new addition to our family! They are Team Aurora! Forward Bianca Simola, Midfielder Daniel Keans, and Defender Valentina Puskoy! Along with Team Aurora we have Team White Snow, Team Sledge Mama, Team Edgeraid, Team Velshtine, and Two year champions Team Satomi! Well, Bianca, what do you think is going to be your biggest obstacle this season?" Benjamin Bright said.

"Our biggest obstacle will be trying to size up our opponents just right," Bianca said.

"They seem confident for this season!"

At the gala after wards, Bianca and Valentina were already planning their way to win the championship.

"I swear you two are trying to take over the world," Dan said.

"When you start actually having a conversation with us, then that is when you are trying to take over the world," Valentina said.

Bianca walked away and stood near Liz of Team Satomi.

"You look nervous," Liz said.

"That's what you think," Bianca said walking away.

"She seems to know how to work people," Amy said.

"Really, I would have never guessed," Liz said.

"What's got you all angry?" Takeshi said with Cunningham coming to meet them all.

"That Bianca girl is getting on my nerves already!" Liz said.

"She doesn't look that bad," Takeshi said.

"That's what you think. Bianca can take you guys on any day. We are just her royal guard of the Goddess of the Dawn," Valentina said walking past them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takeshi said.

"I think it refers to their name. Aurora is the Goddess of the Dawn," Cunningham said.

"Great another person with a complex," Amy sighed. "When will they just go away?"

"Never," Takeshi and Liz said.

As the night went on Team Aurora seemed to press all the buttons of the other teams with no problems. At one point River almost punched Dan for making a small comment.

"They are worse than we were. It has to be from the forward. I can feel some anger that she needs to release," Judy of White Snow said.

Bianca was out on the balcony getting some air when she realized that she was not alone.

"I know someone is there," Bianca said.

"Good senses. Now how is it that you have seemed to anger every team here?" Cunningham said.

"It's just in some people's nature to do that. Others need to vent some anger. You are one to not receive that anger now, that will come on the track," Bianca said walking away.

The night drew to a close and all the teams went to their homes to get ready for the new season. Little did they know, there are to be more twists and turns as the season gets on a roll.

* * *

**I know that this has been neglected for a really long time. Here is the new version. This one will hopefully give me a roll.**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


End file.
